darrenrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Turn It Louder
|- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% lightsteelblue; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|Singles from Turn It Louder |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"Livin My Life" Released: October 30, 2010 #"I Got You" Released: February 26, 2011 #"Drop It Down Low" Released: June 7, 2011 |} Turn It Louder is the first debut studio album by australia band The MightyBeatZ, and will be released in 2011, on MightyBeatZ Music. Recording sessions for the album took place during 2009 to 2011. Turn It Loud''er heavily incorporates dance-pop, dubstep, euro-dance, electro-hop, and pop in its up-tempo, mid-tempo, sing-along, and club-oriented songs. The album has currently produced three singles, Including the international hits "Livin My Life", "I Got You" and "Drop It Down Low". Background In July 2010, The MightyBeatZ was announced and introduced by "Darren Ross". Recording sessions began in September 2009 and continued until June 2011. The MightyBeatZ revealed the album on December 9, 2010, confirming the album will be very Loud and it will be mostly up-tempo club music and that it is the next evolution of music. The artwork for the album was revealed on June 6, 2011. Music "The MightyBeatZ" produced and have written all songs off the album. The most up-tempo and loudest tracks on the album are "Drop It Down Low", "Bass OverLoad", "NightLife", "Until It Beats No More", "I Got You", "Turn It Louder", "Livin My Life" and "Ignite The Night". "Drop It Down Low" is described as one song to dance to all night and as a party song. "Bass OverLoad" is described as a song to pump your speakers up and relax. "NightLife" is described as having fun. "Until It Beats No More" is described for everyone to party all night. The album also contains down-tempo, emotional, mid-tempo music. "Everything" is down-tempo type song mixed with a "Ke$ha" type vibe with cache hooks. "Let Me Go" is a mid-tempo song which is the strong lyrics which is about a break up. Release and promotion The album will be released in two seperate editions. The standard edition; The deluxe edition. The group is expected to make a full press release with full tracklisting and release date on July 13. Singles *[[Livin My Life|'Livin My Life']] The first single (overall), The song was written and produced by "The MightyBeatZ". The song was released on digital download stores on October 30, 2010. *'I Got You' The second single (overall), The song was written and produced by "The MightyBeatZ". The song was released on digital download stores on February 26, 2011. *[[Drop It Down Low|'Drop It Down Low''']] The third single (overall) and first international single was released digitally on June 7, 2011. Tour The group is planning to do an duel tour with "Darren Ross" in 2012. Commercial performance TBA Critical reception TBA Recorded Tracks #Livin My Life #I Got You #Drop It Down Low #Until It Beats No More #Ignite The Night #Everything #Higher #Let Me Go #Check It Out #Nothing #Turn It Louder #Shake It Down #I Won't Stop #NightLife #Bass OverLoad #I Would Die #Love Affair Charts Release History